Natsu Dragneel (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810548 |altname = Natsu Dragneel |no = 8335 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 13 |animation_attack = 243 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 19 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 65, 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 107, 113, 119, 125 |normal_distribute = 9, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 119, 125, 131 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44 |ubb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Biggest problem child and wizard who belongs to wizard's guild Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel is a Dragon Slayer whose magic allows him to be enveloped by fire. Despite his carefree nature, he has proven to be loyal and highly protective of his family and allies. |summon = We're all right beside each other. We've got our friends close by! Now, there's nothing to fear! Because we're not alone! |fusion = We are Fairy Tail! We're from the guild that doesn't know when to stop! We won't survive unless we keep running! |evolution = We fight for those who've suffered! No matter if our opponents are humans, demons, or even gods! |hp_base = 5926 |atk_base = 2800 |def_base = 2100 |rec_base = 1973 |hp_lord = 8465 |atk_lord = 4000 |def_lord = 3000 |rec_lord = 2818 |hp_anima = 9582 |rec_anima = 2520 |atk_breaker = 4298 |def_breaker = 2702 |def_guardian = 3298 |rec_guardian = 2669 |def_oracle = 2851 |rec_oracle = 3265 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = Fire Dragon King Mode |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk, 100% boost to max HP and greatly boosts critical hit rate of Fire types, Spark damage boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts critical damage, enormously boosts Fire elemental damage & 15% damage reduction from Fire, Earth, Dark types |lsnote = 30% Crit rate, fills 2-4 BC, 150% Crit damage & 200% elemental damage |bb = Crimson Phoenix Blade Lv. 4 |bbdescription = 27 combo massive Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns, greatly boosts max HP, adds 1 extra action within the same turn & fills own BB gauge to max |bbnote = 300% + 800% * HP / max HP & 25% HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 27 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 27 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Crimson Phoenix Blade Lv. 5 |sbbdescription = 37 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo massive Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, boosts critical damage of Fire types for 3 turns & considerably boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & enormously boosts own critical hit rate and Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 600% * HP / max HP, 300% + 800% * HP / max HP, 70% HP to Atk, Def, Rec, 50% Crit damage, 120% self parameter boost, 60% self crit rate & 120% self Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 37 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 37 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Crimson Phoenix Blade MAX |ubbdescription = 40 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo massive Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts max HP, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns & enormous damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 450% Crit, 45% HP, 150% HP to Atk, Def, Rec & 100% mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 40 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 4 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 4 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb2_hpscale = true |es = True Dragon Force |esitem = Atk Boosting Sphere |esdescription = 25% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types, raises Atk parameter limits to 130000, 10% damage reduction & adds huge max HP boost effect for self to BB/SBB when Atk Boosting sphere is equipped |esnote = 35% boost |evofrom = 810547 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn (for up to 3 turns) |omniskill1_2_note = 75% boost after 3 turns |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 25 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances LS's critical damage boost effect |omniskill4_2_note = +100% boost. 250% boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances LS's damage reduction from Fire, Earth, Dark types effect |omniskill4_3_note = +5% reduction. 20% reduction total |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds powerful attack at turn's end to BB/SBB, massive attack at turn's end to UBB |omniskill4_4_note = 500% DoT multiplier on BB/SBB, 1500% DoT multiplier on UBB |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances BB/UBB's max HP boost effect |omniskill4_5_note = +5% boost. 30%/50% boost total |omniskill4_6_sp = 30 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost for Fire types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 140% boost |omniskill4_7_sp = 35 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds BB gauge boost during Spark for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_note = Fills 2-4 BC |bazaar_1_type = Fairy Tail Token (2017) |bazaar_1_desc = Fairy Tail |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0005_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Tartaros Token |bazaar_2_desc = The Underworld |bazaar_2_bonus = 10 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0007_icon.png |bazaar_3_type = Fairy Tail Token |bazaar_3_desc = '''Fairy Tail II The Black Wizard Dragon of Destruction |bazaar_3_bonus = 10 |bazaar_3_image = event_token_0027_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Fairy Tail |addcatname = Natsu2 }}